


basement office drabbles

by mothst



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, definitely mostly me waxing poetically about msr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28734936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothst/pseuds/mothst
Summary: just a couple of fbi agents in love
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 11
Kudos: 48





	1. i. autopoiesis

The first time, he thought he might have reached nirvana. 

It had only taken her lips on his for the room to spin around him, and the flames in his belly had him briefly reconsidering his fear of fire. In several years' time, neither would remember who leaned in first. Scully would deny it was the beer that made the decision, and Mulder wouldn't mind if she was lying.  
His anxiety spiked with every squeak of the old leather couch, afraid the noise would draw her out of this haze and back in to reality. His fingers gently fumbled with the buttons of her blouse, her sturdy doctor's hands holding his face close. He swallowed up her soft moans and reminded himself this was the reality Scully had finally let herself fall into.  
His hand was on her breast, her teeth on his bottom lip, and for the first time in years (or perhaps forever), Fox Mulder felt safe.

Loving Scully felt like how he imagined coming home was meant to feel. They fit together like puzzle pieces; each carved for one another, made from the same lump of clay. He would bury himself inside her ribs if she'd have him, and the hunger and need reflected in her eyes told him she would.  
He told her it was fate. She smiled and shook her head at him, but he could make out her full-body blush even in the moonlight, the murky aura of the fish tank as blue as her irises. He had never doubted the stars and what was clearly written in them from the start.

They took their time, just as they had done all these centuries. He regarded her with a cartographer's eye, mapping all the points of her body he wanted to visit with his hands, the islands of her moles and the shipwrecks of bullet scars. Like old pirate novels and his window in 1995, X marks the spot and she comes undone in his arms.

He watched a supernova unfold before him, a nuclear fusion in his living room. The remnants of a star trembled atop his lap.  
Spent and content, Scully collapsed against his chest. With her mouth pressed into his neck, she mumbled something about reviewing her qualms with fate and all its forces.

Later, as Scully drooled on his chest, her hand still tight around his waist even in sleep, Mulder quietly prayed. He wanted to thank Scully's God for answering a prayer he'd been holding in his chest for seven years. Thanked God for letting her Believe, in spite of all it has cost her. As his eyes grew heavy alongside his breath and sleep began to take him, finally, for once, he found the tiny scar on the back of her neck and rubbed it softly for good luck.


	2. ii. dichromacy

How many times had he died now?  
In Ancient Egypt the heart, among other things, was removed before mummification. As above, so below and all that. His heart was heavy, this he'd known for years. But Anubis has never seemed like a bad guy; maybe, if he asked really nicely, he could send his heart back home to Scully. She could keep it in a jar on her shelf, pickled and bruised from the unkind decades, and maybe then she'd finally know it belonged to her, hemorrhages and all.

There is a file in his office containing his death certificate. Her name was curled along the dotted line. She'd signed in red; a blood pact, a lie in a colour he couldn't quite make out. In his will he gives her everything. In spite of all his worldly mistakes, he extends the olive branch from beyond the mortal coil. He expects no forgiveness, no repentance for his crimes and trespasses. Instead, he can build Scully a house, a home where she will be safe. He will build it from the grave, and he will be Good. One day he will be Good, and he will be Dead. He signs his will in red; a blood pact, a promise.

There is a scar on his shoulder the size of a quarter and every morning it reminds him of how she saved him, how she saves him every day. And in his will he will tell her how, without her, he would've never made it this far.  
And yet he couldn't be sure he was ever really alive before he met her. His heart had never beat quite so fast, his breath never this palpable in his chest. She'd quickly burrowed deep inside of him, seeping in to the deepest depths of him, his inner voice an echo of her soft rasp. Always his guardian angel, always with something to say. Even in his own mind she had to chime in. In her absence, he still speaks to her.

_Y'know sometimes…if I look really hard, I think I can make out the copper in your hair. I've never been able to do that before. I think you cured me, doc._

_Mulder, you and I both know there is no known cure for colour blindness. You can't just switch it on and off, you were born like this and you will die like this._

_Ah Scully, but you haven't seen the way the room shifts when you're in it. You haven't seen how colourful my world is these days. I never had a favourite colour before. I think it might be red._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the support so far!! I am so grateful and humbled<3
> 
> This is the first fic i've posted online in YEARS so I'm kind of nervous!  
> I just want to use this to collect some of my shorter X Files fics and drabbles until I get a little more confidence, but for now I'm sort of relearning the ropes. Definitely aware that this one is a string of loose metaphors but I just needed to get some words outta my brain!!!
> 
> Thank you to my Scully-loving discord gang of misfits for being the reason I actually motivated myself to publish, and thank you to anyone kind enough to click and read! Much love to you all in what will hopefully be a better year than the last :3


End file.
